My Queen
by SoulSavior71
Summary: A request from Shiranai Atsune. As SARU prepares for his match against Chrono Storm his mind keeps wandering to a certain blue haired manager. SaruAoi Slight mention of TenFei.


**My Queen**

**A/N: Hey people this is a one-sided Saru x Aoi Fic requested by Shiranai Atsune. This is my first time writing for my favorite couple so wish me luck!**

**Saru's POV**

"Hmm. Sorano...Aoi." I said as I stared at the blue haired manager. My eyes watched as she argued with the zephyr soccer player, Tenma. Who was nursing his ear from Aoi yelling at him. I found it highly amusing how he can be confident yet when Aoi is near he cowers.

I could see from the look in her eyes that she cared about him deeply. I wondered if he had the same feelings for her. For some reason just thinking that made me angry at the zephyr soccer player. I didn't know why I suddenly felt angered it's as if I was jealous? NO! I couldn't be jealous she's normal and I have powers it would never work. As the thoughts kept running through my mind I found myself getting distracted because of the blue haired manager of Raimon.

As I got up from my seating place I turned off the computer monitoring Raimon and left to meet the other members of Feida. We were supposed to get ready for our upcoming match with Chrono Storm. Yet Aoi suddenly popped into my mind and I was distracted once more. I couldn't help but think about her she wasn't ugly, far from it really. Her unnatural blue hair fit her, along with her dark blue eyes, her pale skin looked so soft, her sweet voice, she was beautiful-

I stopped in my tracks as realization hit me could I be in...love? My eyes widened as I furiously shook my head but, then I stopped and smirked. Yes with her on my side Tenma would be devastated and I would have someone who would rule with me. Someone to be a Queen to my King and I smirked once more. Yes she would be a perfect Queen for me, with her fiery personality along with my cold one we would make everyone bow down before us.

_'Oh Tenma you have no idea what I have got up my sleeve. Soon I'll convince her to join me and she will rule with me.' _I chuckled darkly as I thought of a plan to turn Aoi to our side before I saw something or to be more specific _someone, _from the corner of my eye.

I was surprised to find Aoi wandering around Feida as if she was looking for something or someone. I smirked, this was my chance. So I snuck up behind her and in an eerily calm voice I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped at least three feet in the air and turned toward me and started stuttering apologies. I couldn't help but, find it cute and for a brief second I felt a slight smile grow on my face but, it was gone just as fast as it appeared. I had to find out what she was doing here since if any Feida members saw her she'd be in trouble. So I asked again with a glare.

"What are you doing here?"

"W-well I was talking to Tenma a-about what we were going to do against our match with y-you," she started and began to calm down when I didn't do anything to her. "He told me to help him find Fei and I just figure he'd be with you-" I cut her off.

"Well as you can see he isn't here and he never will be seeing as he chose you over us." My eyes darkened as I said this and I could see fear pass through her eyes as she looked at me. Yet my eyes wandered to her lips as they started moving and I felt myself slowly slipping.

"W-well alright but, if I find out your hiding him I'll-" I cut her off again, not with words but, with a kiss. I let my arms wrap around her tightly so that she wouldn't escape but, I guess she was in shock because she became rigid and didn't move. Her lips were soft and I pressed my lips harder against hers as I ran my fingers through her hair. It was pure euphoria and I almost lost myself in this one-sided kiss.

_'I want to keep kissing her but, I have to go prepare for the match.'_

After a minute I finally let her, and her lips, go and she slumped to the ground as she stared at me in shock. I guess I just took her first kiss and I gave her mine just a few more encounters and I'll convince her to join me. I just smirked at her reaction and started to walk away but, I turned to look over my shoulder and told her.

"You should leave unless you want to get caught by my team. Oh and if you want to find Fei you will find him with Tenma after all he likes him. Goodbye Aoi-chan." And with that I turned my head back and walked away to get ready for my match against Chrono Storm. Even though the match was on my mind I couldn't help but think of one thing.

_'Soon Sorano Aoi you will be mine and not only that you will become my Queen and I will be your King. Until that time comes Aoi-chan I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure no one takes you away from me. No one.'_

**Soul: And there you have it folks! The long awaited one-shot and Shiranai Atsune I'm sorry for taking so long and I'm sorry if it's not good or long enough for you.**

**Hikari: You take too long.**

**Kaya: I'm surprised people still read your stories.**

**Soul: You guys are mean~! Anyways thanks for reading and see ya next time.**


End file.
